


Sleepy

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Protective Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “‘M fine,” The teen muttered, sleepily waving the hand that wasn’t holding his face up at Tony. “Really, Mister Stark.” Tony rolled his eyes but smirked.----Iron Dad Bingo #2- Trope: Sleepy





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy fic for the second square of my Iron Dad Bingo card. Enjoy!

Tony was notorious for not sleeping much. It drove everyone in his life crazy. But it was how Tony’s mind worked. Sometimes, he could work for seventy two hours straight without so much as a break. Rhodey had tried to break him of the habit for years and still Tony did it. He argued that it quelled his anxiety, which Rhodey argued wasn’t healthy but Tony was a stubborn man. 

Pepper probably had the best luck getting him out of the lab and to take a break, mostly because she had more persuasive methods. But with her being the CEO of Stark Industries, there were times where she just wasn’t home and Tony certainly didn’t feel the need to sleep if he was sleeping alone.

But Tony often forgot that not many people could keep up with his lack of a sleep schedule. When he used to work with Bruce in the lab, Bruce would pass out from exhaustion and Tony would keep working. The physicist would be listening to Tony talk one second, and then snoring loudly next to Tony the next. It shocked Tony, before he realized they had been working, on and off on the project, for thirty six hours straight. 

So sometimes he forgot that he could go so long without sleep. Because coffee was a lifeline he could live off of, if he really wanted to. But the teenager working next to him, he was not one to stay up for hours straight.

Peter was currently nodding off on the stool next to him. His head kept bobbing up and down, his face slipping off his hand where it rested. His eyes were barely open and his mouth was slack-jawed. 

“Kid if you’re sleepy, just go to bed,” Tony said, chuckling at the exhausted teen. Peter was staying at the Compound for the weekend because May was out of town. They had been working in the lab since Peter got to the Compound that afternoon. It was now close to 3 AM. And Peter could barely keep his eyes open.

“‘M fine,” The teen muttered, sleepily waving the hand that wasn’t holding his face up at Tony. “Really, Mister Stark.” Tony rolled his eyes but smirked.

“Then what am I doing right now?” Tony said, pointing to the work in front of him. Peter opened his bleary eyes and squinted at the work.

“Stabilizing something?” Peter guessed as he yawned. Tony shook his head. “Fine. Maybe I’m a little tired.”

“Then go to sleep kid,” Tony said. “I’ll work on something else.”

“But you’re not gonna sleep,” Peter muttered, stifling another yawn. “Why should I?”

“Because you’re a child and you need your rest,” Tony said.

“‘M sixteen,” He said stubbornly, his voice filled with sleep. Tony reached over and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Stop.” The teenager whined, to which Tony chuckled. Peter was still slightly slumped over in his seat, trying to keep himself awake. Tony sighed slightly and stood up.

“Alright c’mon kiddie,” Tony said, jostling the sleepy teen’s side. Peter’s eyes opened and he stared at Tony a little confused. Tony chuckled at the expression on the teen’s face.

“Where are we going?” 

“You’re going to bed,” Tony said. “And if it’ll get you to leave here, then I’ll give sleeping a shot too.” Peter nodded sleepily and stood up. Tony guided him out of the land, his hand firmly placed on Peter’s shoulder. Peter yawned as he was guided towards his room.

“Your stop kid,” Tony said when they reached the door to Peter’s room at the Compound. Peter nodded and pushed the door open. “Good work today.”

“Thanks Mister Stark,” Peter mumbled sleepily. Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter waved him off, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Sweet dreams kid,” Tony said. Peter stumbled sleepily into the room, kicking his shoes off as he went. He laid down on the bed, not bothering to change. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. Tony chuckled from the door, before closing it. He considered going back to the lab, but decided against it.

He could use some sleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
